


Chasing, Always Chasing Dreams

by i_wont_fall_asleep



Category: One Direction (Band), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Enjoy!, M/M, Spiderman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_wont_fall_asleep/pseuds/i_wont_fall_asleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His back is bruising by the second and he’s certain his head is bleeding but all Zayn can think about is the beautiful boy in his arms, “Are you alright?”</p><p>-Zayn is Spiderman and Niall is the love interest ofc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing, Always Chasing Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> No, Harry is not Harry Styles in this. It's just plain ole' Harry Osborn.
> 
> Title taken from The Neighbourhood's 'Honest', which featured on the movie soundtrack.

“You took away my life- now I’m going to take away yours.” Harry hisses, his own gravely tone lost entirely in the Goblin’s serpentine drawl.

“Niall, run!” Zayn screams, watching with horror as Harry swoops down like some predator bird and snatches Niall from where he was standing and watching their exchange moments ago.

Zayn shoots forward, running and slinging as fast as he has ever gone before, leaping up onto the giant tower where Harry has paused, hovering several feet above his head.

“Harry, stop. This isn’t you.” Zayn pleads, any snarkiness or sassiness gone from his tone.

But Harry laughs, curt and cruel, “Isn’t it though? I mean at least now it is and who is to blame, Malik?” His voice rises, turns hysterical and broken, “You created me when you said no! So this is your creation and this is your fallout.”

That’s when Harry let’s Niall go.

“No!” Zayn jumps up, trying to catch Niall before he hits the tower.

Zayn’s focus is entirely shifted from the Green Goblin- because that’s who it was now, none of his childhood friend remained in that scaled-green shell anymore- to Niall, who is falling rapidly toward the toward the clock tower, a panicked scream ripping itself from his mouth.

Zayn collides roughly with him; his hands tighten around Niall on first contact as they spiral downward and smash through the domed, glass ceiling. They fall for no more than a half a second before they’ve slammed down on one of the numerous winding metal catwalks.

His back is bruising by the second and he’s certain his head is bleeding but all Zayn can think about is the beautiful boy in his arms, “Are you alright?”

Niall is on the verge of tears and he is shaking his head violently to signal, no, he is not okay at all but before Zayn can even murmur a syllable of comfort he hears a loud, metallic thud to his side along with the telltale beeping of one of Harry’s little bombs.

The beams shatter, sending both of them flying until Zayn finds purchase on a bar and gently slings Niall onto one of the other catwalks.

He turns and instantly, he’s face to face with the Green Goblin, trading blows and using all of his power to stop his once-friend. Zayn’s always tried to leave the people he caught alive, to be dealt with by the proper authorities- he wasn’t a murder. But now, all he is thinking about is how Niall is only a mere few feet away and this time the villain won’t stop, had enough money and brains that no real prison could hold him and maybe it’s time for someone to put the last of the Osborn’s _down_.

He’s on Harry’s back now, trying to knock him off of the damned hover board and distantly he hears Niall moving around below. When he finally pushes the Goblin off, the craft goes spiraling downward, dropping straight through the meshing of cogs Niall was perched on, leaving him to freefall.

Zayn shoots a web, and catches Niall. He quickly ropes the end of it off around one of the other beams.

Guttural breathing is the only warning Zayn has before he’s slammed down by the Green Goblin, the mad man pulling out one of his specialty daggers, trying to slice any part of him that he can reach. The tooth on the cog that holds Niall’s web ticks by slowly, crawling closer to where it will interlock with another and snap it.

He shoots a second web onto the cog above him, looping the end around the Goblin’s throat, tightly, a crude attempt at a noose. He watches as the man’s head jerk back; beginning to choke as the clock inches on.

Zayn also kicks his leg out, wedging his foot in-between a pair of gears, trying to stave off the moving wheels from cutting Niall’s web.

 He hears his boyfriend call out from where he’s dangling, worry and fear threading in his words, “Zayn, wh-”

The rest of the boy’s sentence is drowned out by the cog at Zayn’s feet slipping off of its metal spoke, pushing the rest of the gears forward. Zayn’s heart sinks as he hears the distinct clean sound of Niall’s web breaking.

The entire inner workings of the tower crumble around them and the hands on the face of the clock can be heard spinning wildly around outside.

In the chaos Zayn loses track of the Goblin, all of his senses instead trained on Niall as he rushes toward the ground, causing everything to slow down to a molasses-like speed.

Zayn jumps down after him; through the mesh of his mask, his eyes are locked onto his boyfriend’s; Niall’s blue eyes are round and wet, his mouth open in a small, startled ‘O’, his hand reaching out toward Zayn.

His own hand flings out with the expertise, slinging his web so perfectly that it dodges all of the falling debris and catches around Niall’s center.

They’re still falling when Zayn just barely manages to catch onto one of the few remaining beams; the movement so jarring that he feels, distantly, his right shoulder dislocate.

All of a sudden everything is silent.

He can’t see the end of his web where Niall is and the cogs and gears and beams have all stopped falling.

Gingerly, Zayn ties the rope off onto the bar and jumps down, the pain in his arm forgotten.

Once he hits the floor, he realizes his mask is completely covered in sweat and grime and blood, and it obscures his view- so he tears it off, dropping it carelessly to the floor.

He doesn’t understand the view in front of him at first.

Niall is suspended no more than a foot above the ground, his entire body slack and only held up from where the web is still attached to his shirt. His legs and arms drape toward the floor, his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

Zayn steps closer, gently taking Niall into his arms, tearing the web away from his clothes.

“Hey, Niall,” Zayn whispers, but he gets no response.

He slowly sinks to the glass-littered cement floor as his legs seem to give out. Niall is still cradled in his arms, except now, a deep fear is ripping its way through Zayn’s veins.

“Hey, hey, Niall, c’mon,” Zayn cajoles more, but everything remains quiet, save for his own ragged breathing.

He doesn’t understand why everything is so damn silent when he realizes that he can’t hear Niall’s heartbeat.

He presses his head to his boyfriend’s chest, praying to catch a weak thump but he hears nothing.

Zayn is crying now, silent tear tracks racing themselves down his dirty cheeks. He raises a hand and slides his thumb across Niall’s eyelids- something the boy craved for Zayn to do when Niall was overly stressed out from some project he was leading at work.

“Stay with me, stay with me, you stay with me,” the words rip themselves from Zayn, his hands trembling as he carts them through Niall’s soft blonde hair.

His words get caught in his throat and his eyes widen as he watches blood begin to slowly trickle out of Niall’s nose, looking garish and wrong against his pale, flawless skin.

“Niall?” Zayn breathes out, “Niall! Please, please, please!”

He buries his head in the juncture of Niall’s neck, angry, jagged sobs wracking his body.

“Please, I can’t do this without you.” He pleads, feeling like he was a kid again, standing on Aunt May’s and Uncle Ben’s porch watching his parents walk away from him.

The silence presses on.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I blame mon-petit-arry for this tbh


End file.
